Mikage
Mikage (ミカゲ) is the former land god of Mikage Shrine, he is also known as Tochigami and Marriage God. Twenty years prior to the beginning of Kamisama Hajimemashita (in both anime and manga), he mysteriously vanished. Upon his return to the town, he was chased up a tree by a dog and was rescued by Nanami Momozono. As a thanks, Mikage bestowed his home and mark to Nanami through a kiss to the forehead. He is seen helping Nanami when she loses faith in herself or when she is confused or scared what to do as the Land God. He returns to help Nanami save Tomoe from a curse, though he originally said he's going to say good bye before Tomoe dies. He was the one responsible for making Tomoe, forget about his past love saving him until he fell in love again, this time with Nanami. He was also the one responsible for turning Tomoe into the type of character he is in the present, most likley saving him from the death of his curse. Not much in known about how Mikage became a land god or not, but it has been mentioned that he is a powerful god and a important one. Seeing that he has a seat in the god meetings in Izumo. Though it has been proven that he was not "born" from the need of the human town that he once watched over (Unlike Yonomori) It's also sometimes hinted that he is a "sibling" that Yonomori was talking about, considering the fact that they have the same hair color and also have the same humanily loving trait. Mikage once said to Tomoe that in order to protect humans that he had to be more loving towards them. Mikage was visited twenty years prior to the main series by Nanami, who explained both the events of the series and that she knew how to save Tomoe. As she informed him that, in the future, he has been absent for twenty years he knew he must leave the shrine. Relationships Nanami Momozono Nanami found him up a tree, terrified of a dog that was barking at him. She shoos the dog away and ends up explaining her situation to him. He kisses her forehead, giving her the mark of the Land God and making her the new deity of the Mikage Shrine. In the anime Mikage is seen frequently watching Nanami from afar with Otohiko, and anonymously guides Nanami with his butterflies. In the manga he reveals himself to Nanami at the banquet in the God Summit (to tell her about Tomoe's curse), leaving just as Tomoe sees him. Mikage tells Otohiko that he chose Nanami because he knew she would definetely live up to his expectations. As revealed in chapter 100 of the manga, Mikage met Nanami (while time travelling) twenty years in the past. She told him she knew how to save Tomoe from the curse and Mikage made her explain everything. Paradoxiacally, because Nanami knew in the future that Mikage left the shrine for twenty years, Mikage proceeded to leave the shrine, knowing that one day he would find Nanami in the future and she would save Tomoe. As Mikage has this knowledge he is always seen as a mysterious teacher helping Nanami grow into her role as a god. Tomoe Mikage met Tomoe 500 years in the past, half dead from the curse. He offered him a place to die, but ended up helping him survive, hiding the curse by making him forget about Yukiji. However, he knew this would not last forever. He taught him not to hate humans, and eventually made a familiar contract with him. He cares very deeply for Tomoe, and often, after scolding him harshly for misbehaving, is seen crying or worrying about being too mean. He offers Tomoe his shrine to live in once Tomoe is healed, with his only rule being that Tomoe must let him know when he leaves, which irritates Tomoe immensely. However, after the 500 years that Tomoe and Mikage spend together, Tomoe loves him as a brother or father and is very possessive of him (especially when Nanami shows up as his new 'master'). Tomoe claims he would attack Mikage in an instant, were he to show his face again (and intends to when he thinks Nanami is Mikage) however in chapter 48 Mikage appears before Nanami, and Tomoe sees him. Instead of being angry he's desperate to see him and runs towards him. Otohiko In the anime, it is shown that he and Otohiko are rather close and they are often seen together watching Nanami from afar. While in the manga, it was mentioned that he was Mikage's closest friend. He visits the Mikage Shrine often, and, according to the drama CD, once attempted to force Tomoe into a familiar contract with him. He was initially upset that Mikage 'stole' Tomoe from him, but accepted it almost instantly as it is considered odd not to have a familiar. Himemiko It was stated that during his time as land god, he and Himemiko were in very good terms with each other. Trivia *Mikage has a fear of dogs, but he picked Tomoe as his familar even though he was a fox. (A fox is a relative of the dog family.) *According to Mizuki, Mikage is very powerful. *Mikage seems to be the only god that truly cares about Humanity, the other being Yonomori *Mikage made a contract with Tomoe. According to the Drama CD "Kami to Shinshi no Keiyaku" (The Contract Between a God and a Familiar) Mikage forced Tomoe into the contract with a kiss. *Mikage is mostly seen as a butterfly in the manga. But in the anime is shows him with mostly his human form. *He has known for 20 years that Nanami would someday arrive and save Tomoe from his curse. Quotes (To Nanami, far away) "Nanami-san, you have started becoming a great god." "I beg you, save Tomoe. Nanami-san." (To Tomoe, when he wiped his hands on him) "I am not a hand towel." (To Tomoe) "If there's no where for you to go, you can come to my shrine. I will forever stay with you." Category:Male characters Category:Gods Category:Characters